escape from racoon
by thementom
Summary: Mike carter,a janitor in racoon city will be on a citywide search to leave the city. but umbrella's monsters won't make it so easy on him,will he pull it of or turn into one of those things?


escape from racoon city  
farewell my home

It was 21.00 o'clock 23 september at the greenfield  
apartment complex room 60 on the 3th of the complex.  
Mike carter,A janitor at a local high school and in his late thirties was sitting on the couch watching the news and drinking a cold ice tea and eating some fruit.  
"Some stange accidents happend at the local football game today as the..."the newsreader said as Mike was laid back.  
"Well ain't that a problem"Mike said as he stood up and putted out the television"always problems somewhere"he said to himself as he turned off the light for the nights.  
Mike had a hard day at work and was to tired to put out is navy blue overall and just laid on the bed and fell asleep.  
**2.00 september 28**  
Mike woke up to a loud banging on his door and stood up too see what it was as the walked over to the hall.  
"Look what don't you know how late it is ..."Mike was saying as he was pushed down by the men at the door.  
The men screamed and tried to eat Mike"get off me what's wrong with you"Mike yelled as he was pushed on the ground with the men on top off him.  
He managed to throw the men off,Grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed the men until he stopped moving.  
"Christ what the fuck was wrong with him"he taught to himself as he looked at the lifeless body of the dead man.  
as he turned on the radio to cleare his head from the shock he heared something that would change his life forever.  
"The people that are infected are now city wide and emergency response teams try there best to get a grip of the situation"the same newsreader from earlier said as she looked scarred and did not know what to do at the moment.  
Then suddenly the woman was attacked by a couple of man as was her camera crew and the screen turned black after that"**zombies"**Mike thought to himself as he started to understand what was happening earlier and citywide.  
He then walked over to the door,Closed and locked it,Turned off the television and walked over to his bedroom.  
he opened the drawer of his nightstand and grabed a small black case from it and put it on his bed and unlocked it.  
Inside the box there was a p226 pistol with a extra clip fitted perfectly inside of it.  
"I gotta escape the city,Need to look for a safe place outside of the city before its to late"Mike thought to himself as he putted on his jacket and the gun inside of a pocket.  
He quickly grabbed a backpack that was empty and putted in a box of 20 9mm bullets,2 bottles of water,a first aid kit,a flashlight,and some choclate bars for along the way.  
He also grabbed a stiletto which he had in a drawe of the coffee table and put it in the right pocket of his overall.  
"Lets just hope its not to hard out there"Mike told himself while putting on his brown workboots and his watch.  
A few seconds later he was standing inside the hall of his apartment backpack and jacket on and ready to leave.  
"Warewell my home i will miss you"he told himself as a way of saying goodbye to the place that he lived in.  
He quickly grabbed a picture of himself,His ex wife Mary,And there daughter Tina who moved to austin texas after there divorce which ended good.  
He then leaved the hall closed the door and walked down the third floor,the place was always a mess but still he would miss that mess,he kind of liked the look about it.  
Mike walked down three stairs off the complex and leaved to the emergency back door down a small alley behind.  
There was one body against the dumpster and a bike not much else of intressed or help mike thought to himself.  
He started walking down the alley and into the street not knowing what he would face on his journey for escape.  
but he would escape no matter what would happen.

(end of part 1)  
(I hope you guys liked it,i know it was a bit boring but the next part will be more exciting i promise you,see you all next time bye) 


End file.
